


A reason to come back

by grainipiot



Series: SZ Odyssey/Pulsefire [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Galactic Slayer Zed, M/M, Odyssey AU, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Pulsefire Shen, Very Thin Plot, some feels got in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Curiosity could push someone to do so much. For Zed, everything was worth it if he could catch his attention once more and have him to stay.Odyssey/Pulsefire AU - OS
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: SZ Odyssey/Pulsefire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834096
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	A reason to come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieEis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/gifts).



> Hi!  
> So, this is a gift for you dear!! I hope you'll like it!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

_It worked. I can’t believe it_.

Well, yes, he hoped it would work out the way he wanted. The plan had been a little too obvious to Zed's taste but it was a bet to take and it worked. He had caught his attention. As if it was difficult. For him, nothing impossible or too much.

Where was the wrong in that ? Fine, he caused some troubles just to get someone’s attention but that wasn’t the most important. Shen came to find him. Oh sweet reward. All that he had to do was being his usual disruptive self and create an issue serious enough. Just like the first time. He shivered just thinking about it. What a delightful incident indeed.

Pretext over pretext, till he could lure that temporal traveller. It was strange to feel attracted to such point but maybe that was all he wanted. Danger. And maybe the man behind the mask, if there was truly one.

After so many occasions to catch his attention, Zed had learned a few things. A name, at first. _Shen_. Not from his own universe. There were things out there beyond his own understanding, but this one made everything interesting. Many planes of existence, many times and places meant to stay apart. Yet one man could go from one to another. Several, if he was correct. Whatever, he cared only about this one.

Caught in his web, exactly where he wanted him. This time Zed was thrilled because he convinced him to stay a bit longer without trying to kill him or anything drastic.

Back to his own sanctuary. No one could find him there, except someone that could have access to every place.

Now he had to give him a good reason to stay more. A reason to come back. And a good ‘fight’ to be, since nothing was found in peace. Shen wasn’t one to bend and follow orders, especially not from him. Zed wondered how he saw him. Maybe a galactic brat, a cunning slayer or no one. Yet here he was, at his place.

« What do you want ? »

The perfect example of Shen’s discipline. Firm tone, along a similar stare to the man who brought him there.

_What do I want ?_

« You. » He smiled, even though it couldn’t be seen because of his mask. No doubt it could be heard in his voice, as he stepped closer.

A cornered prey. This was how this whole situation felt like yet Zed knew the latter wasn’t powerless. He came here on purpose and was more than able to resist him. Pure strength. Maybe that was also one of the reasons he liked Shen. Not exactly for the challenge but for the beauty to find in this. Craving low in his veins.

Shen stood his ground, staring at him as he closed distance. Not a single move to step away, to push him, to simply put a blade to his neck. His face betrayed nothing, perks of having a mask too.

« Difficult to believe you put so many lives in danger just to see me. Is it supposed to be a trap ? Do you hope to kill me ? »

Many things happened in his head, many emotions. Zed would be laughing a little. It was ridiculous, wasn’t it ? To put an universe’s safety at risk merely to meet someone ? He didn’t care so much, it worked. The empire was doing far worse than him, he could have some fun.

Something else sneaked its way at the back of his mind, less welcome. The reason of all this fuss. Why did he run after Shen ? If he asked, there was no real answer or something too dark to be explored.

« I was certain you would only bother visiting me if I…caused troubles on purpose. Are you scared I might kill you ? »

Everything in Shen’s stance showed he was alert, ready to move and fight back if there was the need. Till then, he did nothing of the sort. Even when Zed trailed a clawed hand over his arm, the only part not covered by armor and technology. Careful, of course. Inflicting pain was easy but holding back was the greatest proof of control.

Nothing came to answer his question. As if he needed one. Obviously both knew he couldn’t kill him quickly, it would be a hard fight and even a delusive approach like that wouldn’t make it easier. Zed met his gaze, glad to find there what he always seeked. Someone who wasn’t underestimating him but didn’t waver against the threat he represented. An equal.

« I won’t try. I have a far better reason for keeping you here. » Just to make it clear, if that could help the situation.

« Then what ? »

« Don’t you wanna find out ? »

This was the moment he couldn’t hold back. After barely voicing that last question, he leaned against Shen, arms snaking around him in a sort of embrace. Pressed to his broad frame, part of his him sighed of relief. It was really something to feel that much for a certain person and to earn a taste of contact.

Armor to armor, this wasn’t comfortable. Yet Zed enjoyed it greatly, because the latter hadn’t tried yet to push him away. Probably he waited to see what he was going to do, since there was no direct risk at the moment.

« Are you so desperate that you had to bring me in your universe for a hug ? » If it could be true, there was a hint in his voice, different than his sharp questions so far. Emotions. Maybe pity but it was still good to take. To make him feel.

« I don’t see you leaving so why you talking ? If you really have better to do, go. »

Only to be sure. Zed longed for more but taking by force wasn’t fun. What he craved could only be given willingly.

Shortly he smiled to see Shen staying there, silent. Not once he returned the embrace but he didn’t leave neither. This was a good sign.

_Perfect_.

« I’ll be honest with you. If I wanted you there, it’s because I’m curious. »

Shen’s gaze said all he needed, silently asking why.

So close to his goal. Zed brought his hands to the latter’s mask, to show what he seeked : « Show me. I want to see you. »

For the first time since he came here, Shen made a move and quickly stopped him from taking the mask off. _Oh. Alright_.

« I’d rather not to. »

Far from giving up, Zed stood his piercing gaze.

« What, are you shy ? »

Playing around, he took it in the first sense and revealed his own face. That wasn’t something he ever showed to many, so anticipation built up for Shen’s reaction. There could be none, except that stern gaze but one could still hope.

Without pause, Zed brought his face closer, till he could give a proper malicious expression. A lot of façade because innerly, his heartbeat picked up. No idea why but staying that close to the latter made him feel more than usual, something so physical.

This same urge pushed him to lean into his space, to nuzzle his neck and that sort of scarf he wore. There Zed relished the instant and proximity, taking a lungful of what he couldn’t properly describe. Foreign, strange. It sparked something in him.

« Let me. »

Slowly this new need took over and he couldn’t stay so composed, not when he had Shen so close. Zed made a new attempt at taking his mask off and this time the latter didn’t stop him. What a glorious feeling to be allowed. Shen even helped after a few seconds of fumbling and unlocked a sort of metal part that served as mask.

Not even waiting, Zed surged and claimed his lips. It was all he had been waiting for, without knowing it yet. A kiss, something rough as he took it for himself but soon enough it was returned. At that moment he felt the flip of their situation. Temptative then more committed, Shen met him half way and pressed back.

Any semblance of control left. A moan slipped, muffled in the kiss anyway but both felt it. Zed loved that feeling, pleasant as it invaded him. Maybe that was what he seeked all this time. Crude, direct attention to give or to receive from Shen. He would need some time later to question this new attraction but now he didn’t care.

When they parted Shen had this strange look in his eyes, that made him pause shortly. Like sadness. Zed wasn’t ready to see this but here he was.

« What’s wrong ? » He couldn’t help but ask, this was so odd from someone so composed.

« Nothing. »

It wasn’t much his words that shut Zed up but the following kiss, indeed cutting any potential question. _Alright_. He wouldn’t ask, even if it was obvious the latter used this as distraction.

He came to think that Shen probably had his own problems too. Neither expected to be in this exact exchange, kissing deeply but it was fine. Zed let himself to be held, mouth busy and wandering hands over armor. They might as well go for this.

Again, he felt it. Emotions, tying his throat like tears would yet he didn’t understand what made him feel so much. A ghost of what could have been, memories of another life. It was strange and it made him cling to Shen, needing more of him. No matter what, kiss, contact or something else.

Suddenly it became clear he yearned something specific. He wanted Shen, in another way than he imagined when he seeked his attention.

Were they meant to find each other ? It felt like it, as crazy as it may seem. Now that he got to kiss him, everything clicked to place. It wasn’t just curiosity.

« Come with me. » Said under his breath, during an inner fight to stay master of himself.

In no universe the meaning of his words could be misunderstood. Gesture, gaze and words, everything made it obvious. Shen didn’t lose time and followed him.

_What’s wrong with me ?_ His heart was going crazy now, too fast for his own taste yet nothing happened beyond a kiss. Indeed that was more than he expected but nothing supposed to shake him to that point.

Before he knew it Zed arrived to the place he would rest when it happened. It was like his body got ahead of his mind, reaching the bed and holding a hand out to yank Shen to him. Was it how it was to need ? Nothing mattered anymore except the man he wanted so much to see. For this reason, probably. Almost a surprise that the latter came so far.

Impossible to get this wrong. If Shen came here, then he wanted it. As silent proof, he held Zed again, gloved hands trailing curiously over his body. He couldn’t help that shiver, not when he was touched like this. His body arched into contact, relishing it sweetly.

Need. Was it the point of this whole show ? Was it why he wanted Shen so much ? It wouldn’t be completely true, his body alone couldn’t explain that. Emotions were to blame again. But not now, it burned under his skin and it was too good to stop. Why stop, anyway ?

Soon it would get too frustrating to find only armor when he pawed at the latter. Lowly swearing, Zed tried to take off what he could but it was difficult, design too foreign to understand.

« Take this off. » Short order but not contested.

How strange to see Shen comply silently while all this time he seemed to be impossible to force. Unbreakable, unbent. Nothing could make him move unless he wanted to. Right then, he unclasped armor, laid weapons down until more skin was left to see. Zed purred innerly to finally see him as he was.

Just a man. Alive under his touch. He took care not to wound him, unwilling to leave such marks for now. He relished the sight, once the latter was bare chest.

Since he was as human as him, it meant the same reactions. Curious, Zed pulled his trousers down and found what he seeked. Bodily reaction, need. _Awww_. No doubt he smirked but it was fitting, new arousal running within him. He wasn’t the only one to be desperate, Shen was too. Hard cock, light red to his cheeks and a gaze that said long.

So everything was mutual. This couldn’t be faked. How pleasant to see he made him needy as well.

« Zed. »

Oh he loved to hear it. Could that be the first time Shen said it ? He wasn’t sure. It had a nice turn in the way he said it, rather needy. Impatient.

Zed pushed him in his bed, having him to lie back. Exactly where he wanted him. The flush started to spread from his face to his shoulders, another clue. Unable to wait anymore, Zed revealed himself, however his sort of armor could be called. Now he would feel more than ever, already enjoying skin to skin contact when he straddled Shen.

« Delicious. You’re so pretty under me. »

It was tempting to just stay there and enjoy the sight but he had needs, just like the latter. Hands came to rest over his hips, warm now that gloves were off. Arousal was beautiful in details, like this at first shy gesture.

Soon Zed would lose his mind by how ardent passion got. It was burning, urging to take more, go closer, beg. Everything. Was it meant to happen ? He came to think this was all he craved when he ran after Shen, occasion after occasion. No matter how he wished to call that attraction, curiosity or else.

Some slow grinding took place, since he had no idea what to do yet. It would be enough for a good minute. Until Shen grabbed his cock and stroked it with his, tightly. It was good, beyond that and Zed caught his body slipping again, bucking into the grasp before a gasp escaped.

« Yes… » No need to ask him any elaborate answer, it was useless. Now his brain only focused on the pleasure found, the grasp turning slick.

Bitting his lower lip, Zed watched curiously the latter and it was worth everything. Beautiful blush indeed, even to his ears and he panted softly under the pace he got them. Until he looked up and met his gaze, letting something vulnerable to be seen. Something unique. _Oh…_

« Do you have lube ? Or anything to make this easier ? » The question sounded rather composed but a mere glance showed Shen was far from that, barely able to give them some relief.

« Uh… Oh yeah, there. » With some difficulties he reached for the corner where he left it and found it. Really, his thoughts were a mess and they didn’t got to the real thing yet.

Good thing, Shen seemed to take in charge prep work, because himself was already out of it. When did he become so horny ? Barely a handjob and he moaned everything to be heard.

Even as the latter probbed his rim, he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against him. It was too good to be true. A few strands got in his vision, more disheveled by the second but he didn’t care at all.

Until a slick finger delved inside and he choked on a moan. « Fuck… More… »

Not yet though. That finger rubbed inside, until Shen deemed it was fine to add more. The second one wasn’t a problem neither, Zed rocked against it eagerly. Only once it became three then it got intense, stretching him efficiently and not without noises impossible to control. It turned to dust little by little, no need to pretend he ruled himself.

For some time Shen kept this on, thrusting deeper to make him react. It was so clear that he enjoyed that, from the gaze he gave during it. Almost praising, hungry for any reaction. He worked Zed open and nothing mattered more.

« Now… » He couldn’t take more of this sweet torture, his body craved potent relief.

Before the latter got on the plan, he took his hand out and guided his cock instead. Eyes closed in concentration, he tried to focus but still had some difficulties. Then Zed lowered himself and everything felt good.

« Oh— ! Oh… » Breath short, thoughts gone and all he wanted right now was to get off.

A similar noise escaped Shen, lasting a bit as he thrust back on reflex. Hands grabbed Zed’s waist, coaxing him to move faster in what was probably going to be a quick ride. Firm, sharp, they moved together and neither could stop moaning from the tight pressure.

The latter rose and sat up, shifting a bit their position but Zed would take whatever he gave him, rocking down on his cock by pure reflex. Now he couldn’t focus anymore, claws digging into flesh. In this position, a kiss was possible so he run after it, hungry.

How could he imagine coming to this ? So unlikely and yet, they were fucking. Almost laughable, to realize how much he wanted from Shen but in the end, both found something there. He would take time to think about it later. The latter was holding him close, as if scared he would escape. _No. Never_. So much strenght on display for him, it made Zed dizzy with lust. Till a sharp thrust sent him at the edge, clutching the latter with all he could as he gasped for air.

« Almost there— More, please… » Not weak but surely too high. Now one of his hands finished in Shen’s hair, undoing the tie by accident when he pulled on it.

A hiss came out, at the limit of a moan for such move but no complain. The last thing Zed felt before climax was the latter’s mouth to his neck, first for a kiss then aiming for a hickey there. Too much, he jerked into contact then came messily between them, a plea over his tongue that he might regret later.

From this point he wasn’t sure what he felt. Everything happened at once and got blurred by the soft haze. For all this time he clung to Shen, fighting for his breath while the latter pounded into him. It was violent indeed but he was too blissed out to even feel overstimulation.

Eventually it stopped. _Ah, he came_. Of course he did, after such intense time. Zed relaxed in their embrace, feeling not very clean but greatly satisfied. Curiously he looked for the latter, trying to meet his gaze but that was difficult. Shen’s face rested to his shoulder, visibly needing time to recover like him. It was fine, he could wait. Plus, he enjoyed being held like this, almost trapped but in the good meaning.

Feelings hit again, when he expected it the least. Maybe it was normal, now he could think rationally. _Okay, we fucked_. Simple statement yet he could tell there was more behind. This couldn’t have happened unless they wanted it.

« You alright ? You’re not really talkative. » This was mainly to distract himself from what he felt in the instant.

Deep breath then the embrace shifted a bit, enough for Shen to pull out. A mortifying noise got out of Zed after this but none acknowledged it. _Shit_.

« I’m fine. It was…good. » Maybe a little distant, or shy, or whatever that was. « Just, was that why you wanted me here ? To have sex ? »

What a topic while they just finished. Zed didn’t know what to answer, because he had none. There was something unsaid in this question and he didn’t like it.

« I don’t know. Like, really, no idea why. It was fun to trap you here but I didn’t plan this. »

Too serious mood. If he could, Zed would just stand and go on his habits or lie down and nap. He couldn’t explain why he acted this way and it was frustrating. Obviously his heart and body knew himself better than he did, pushing him to this. It was good, why did this conversation got heavy on his mind ?

Maybe because he seeked something like this. Shen. To share intimacy with him. Was it just relief he wanted ?

« So it was just a game ? »

Their gazes met and again emotions. What was the whole point ? This question was useless, Zed didn’t do that to play with him.

« No. » A little outraged, it slipped in the tone.

« Then what do you want ? » Shen sounded tired, like he had seen too many things and not the best. Just a man, doing his best and struggling to understand.

« You. Whatever you can give me. »

« Why me ? »

« Dunno. Who else ? It’s not like there are a lot of people who dare to go after me. » At first Zed found this question stupid but thinking again, there was lingering sadness in it. « It’s just you I want. Is that strange ? »

Talking like this was new, things came out as true as it was. If only he knew they would be talking of crap like that.

« No, it’s alright. » Silence, then he spoke again, tightening the embrace around Zed : « Thank you. »

« Uh ? Okay. Take your time. »

All this was hell to understand, Zed gave up. _Guess he’s lonely_. In any case, he got what he wanted, even though it wasn’t enough. Now he had a quiet Shen in his arms, in his bed. No idea what they were going to do but it was safe to suppose the latter was staying for now.

Just, new matters came up. Like this new feeling, warming his chest.

_Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I hope it wasn't so bad xD  
> small hc thrown there, shen got some reasons to feel like this. sort of nostalgia, sadness about another zed (project) and amnesia. just i had no time to develop all that
> 
> if interested, I'm on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
